nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination talk:Site council
AE will be inactive over two days.. :( He's a great guy, but unfortunately not very active... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you . -- 17:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Man, you know what timing is :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Accidentally, though . I have not had the chance to contribute to the site for a long time, and then, all of a sudden I get this feeling that I have to edit. Morally! -- 17:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's a christian moral ;) Anyway, nice to see you back :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Agreed :) 08:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Random discrimination of Waldeners My random selection doesn't seem to like Waldeners: there were four full-time Waldeners in the list of active, clean, non-buro users, and none of them was selected . That's why it's so random ^^ 08:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, maybe there will be only Waldeners the next term then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Possible 08:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ha no it's okay...evrybody sharing ! Marcus Villanova 23:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Eligible users Is Alexandru still eligible? I think we should consider sockpuppetry as vandalism, right? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :And isn't user:Bart K a citizen too? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I shall contact Dimitri so he can fix this. -- 10:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I haven't vandalised the wiki in the strictest sense of the word but I did get blocked for a day for insulting a fellow member of the site back in October does this count as vandalism? Dr. Magnus 18:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say it does. Bucu also didn't vandalise in the strictest sense, but let's wait what the buro's say. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No, Bucu didn't vandalise so he should still eligable. He did break a rule but his sockie did not vandalise, only created useless articles. If that's a crime Horton shouldn't be on the list either, if you'd ask some people. Dr. Magnus 18:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I just noticed Sjors and Justin also vandalised and were blocked the past six months (Horton in september, sjors just days ago). What happens now, with a member of the site council who is no longer "clean" of record? Dr. Magnus 18:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::justin won't probaly become one becuase he vandilises quite often. Sjors, his account was hacked apparently?!? So no harm. We'll see what happens. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::No harm? Well then my account was hacked when I insulted Pierlot (after he insulted me and suggested my pictures should be deleted for being un-realistic). Maybe we should clear mine and Sjors' record. Ha Well ask dimi! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The simplest method is this: has the user been blocked recently? That's the one we're using. 14:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Next term When will it be announced? We should find our candidates before December begins, giving us time to warn them they've been chosen. Edward Hannis 18:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Also, I am still waiting for a reply from Dimitri concerning the block of Sjors. He can no longer be a council member. If he can remain in function, all people on the "black list" should be removed from it. Dr. Magnus 21:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully walden will finally get on it!!!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Would be good to "deversify" it a bit: some leftists, some liberals + some conservatives (me, perhaps? ) Dr. Magnus 22:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you have a record. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :And what record might that be? Dr. Magnus 22:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::"Verstoring van de openbare orde" (read: insulting) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Some wise words: "You gotta make a living out of what you do best" ;) Dr. Magnus 10:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let's not give an inhoudelijke reaction to that one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Dimi'll fix that soon. 15:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :How exactly will you fix it? :P Dr. Magnus 15:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha, but hopefully it'll be very diverse.Will the current issues have to be settled by the current council, now or later? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::By the current one I'd say. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose not now one of the members is no longer entitled to be a member as he has been blocked for three days during his term. Dr. Magnus 15:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix this today. All open votes should be voted by the October/November members. Please do your duties. 14:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Most recent in site council Shouldn't it be "November 2010"? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :When did they become a member of the site council? Not until October. So they were council members from October and onwards, Dr. Magnus 09:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No, according to the table it's "more recent in site council". They were in site council in November and November is more recent than October. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::OWTB is right. 14:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) And npw? What are we gonna do with the still running votes? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest we keep them open with the old voters, if something doesn't pass we can always re-open with new voters. 16:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The old voters are inactive.. Some of these votes are already running more than a month.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, then there where we don't have a decided outcome we re-open. But I'd like to have some other opinions on this too. Dimi, Arthur, anyone? 16:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::i agree with you here, Yuri. Get it voted with the old crew and re-open if that doesn't work. anyway, I'm still not on the council . Hopefully in February then! 18:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Dimi" says aye. What Yuri said is the best option indeed. 21:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, Dimi :P Three letters is an awful lot to type down :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Isn't there suppose to be a new site council today? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, there is already :) 10:00, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Request I'd like to request that something is done about the spamming habitudes of User:Pierius Magnus. He has put the same message on my talk page as on the this one, just to get attention. On the wikis I've been on previously, this would have resulted in a block. I am fed up with the intrusiveness of this user. Could those edits please be reverted, to begin with? 15:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I shall take a look at the matter. -- 15:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::All I did was provide this fellow with some news, just as I do regulary with Hannis and Villanova. Unlike this gentleman here, I never heard them complain. Now I know his feelings on this subject, I will no longer contact him ever again. Apparantly he dislikes it very much, even though I believe him to be overreacting. Pierius Magnus 15:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I am sure you meant the very best of the world in doing so. I would not doubt your goodwill. Seems this user is allergic to your enthusiastic messages, and I could understand that too. Hope things are resolved now. -- 15:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :In defense of Magnus: Sometimes on this wikia people don't notice things, In the first chamber, second chamber, talk pages, user's talk pages. It gets very frustrating. @Hill - Whatever wikia were you get banned for re-posting somthing is really der. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Next term (2) ^ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) lBanned? Bucu was temporarily blocked and atm he is able to edit again, so he is not banned. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :True. He's inactive, not the same as banned. Though User:Pierlot is apparantly blocked untill 2012. The Master's Voice 06:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Pierlot is indeed banned, his block will be lengthened if he returns. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Pierlot his block was issued by the central wikia. I find it a damn shame that such cross-wiki bans exist. Surely I can vandalize one wiki with a socky of mine while contributing in a constructive manner elsewhere. 06:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::The only difference: Pierlot never edited constructively :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::I disagree. He might not have created large pieces of clever text key to Lovia but then again not every musician is Elvis either. Doesn't mean I can't like their songs. He participated nicely in my opinion. 08:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OWTB: why will his block be lengthened if he returns (in 2012)? The Master's Voice 09:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yuri please... You're loosing your credibility right now.. We've given that guy a million chances and he fucked up all.. (@TMV: that's also the reason why his block will be lenthened). Take a look at Teletubbiewiki, NS-wiki and all those other sites: first he asked us to help him and then he blocks everybody, because it's "his" wiki. Yes, he did do something (take a look at Train Village), but the creation process wasn't something to be happy about either.. 'Cause if King Pierlot wants it that way, nothing else is acceptable. Oh: and he keeps on changing his mind about once in two weeks: first anti-monarch, then a commie, then far-right, then whatever... Also, he had like 50 sockpuppets and that's even more than Bucu and I had together. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds like some pretty heavy shit... NS wikia is not National Socialist wikia, is it? I ask because you said he was also far-right - I see I am not in the best of company, apparantly. Neither are the commies. The Master's Voice 11:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Special:ListUsers says Bucu is banned. He may have been globally banned from Wikia, but I haven't found any evidence of that besides his banned status. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not, he was talking about User:Pierlot. Bucu isn't banned at all. The Master's Voice 14:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Owtb+Bucu+Magnus = 50 sockpops, Peirlot = 1,987 sockpops. Also he wasn't a great editor but not a bad one, definitly Skitzafrenic he was as OWTB said above One day a Facist, he hated Dimi, then loved him. One day was a Commies, then a Conservative then a Centrist. I feel sorry for the lad. He was from what i've heard a total dick to people and always started somthing. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :A schizofrenic? That sounds quite serious... maybe just a guy who liked "change" and "variation" a lot? The Master's Voice 21:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) No, probaly not but there was somthing wrong about him. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) All I know is that says Bucu is banned as of a few weeks ago. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I know where just talking about a former user, I know you active on ConWorlds, apparently Pierlot was active there for a short time. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :He had a little country there this one, quit in December. That was before his ban, I suppose, or maybe because of it. The Master's Voice 21:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Horigheim was actually made on Conworlds by someone called Nieuwe Start. Then Pierlot made three stubs on a country called Tuna, which I have just deleted since they are stubs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :It seems to have come from a site Pierlot used to run - he and Nieuwstart had a disagreement over the article as can be seen on their talk pages and the article's talk page. Other then that, no signs of strange or unusual behaviour on that wikia, although he does appear to have a problem communicating. The Master's Voice 21:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I am asking you TimeMaster to restore those stubs - I don't mind if you don't 05:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :@AllPierlotBashers: Call me naive but I believe that people can change and no matter how many mistakes they make, they do deserve yet another chance if they are willing to engage themselves. Punishment never accomplishes the best result possible, integration in a caring community does. May he who is without mistakes throw the first rock. @OWTB: who's the Christian now? 06:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hahaha, indeed, Christianity is about forgiving, but if God gets tired of someone, he won't be forgiving for ever. :P Don't forget about Sodom. Anyway, we have given Pierlot too much chances and that's the problem. His first accounts very 100% vandal, but because he used sockpuppets we let him stay for a while I guess. Other vandals are punished immediately, but he was given a chance. And instead of being thankful, he was arrogant, selfish and uncontrolable. I've had enough of him (and I generally do not say that...) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::You said his block will be lengthened if he returns, Oos? Well, he just did... The Master's Voice 12:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ow, he's back. Eh.. Well let's wait. I guess he won't edit more. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I quote: "Pierlot is indeed banned, his block will be lengthened if he returns"... So, what are you waiting for? An honest man is as good as his word. The Master's Voice 13:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Pierlot, but they are too short to exist. You should have made them higher quality. Also, I can usually tell if someone is Pierlot by the fact if they don't put a period on the end of a sentence like this —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This needs to be updated and we need ne site council members. HORTON11: • 14:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to, go ahead :P I think the site council wasn't one of Dimi's best ideas. It's better to make decisions with community consensus than with an elite club and a few randomly chosen editors. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::(edc) I don't think it's necessary. We don't have any real issues to deal with at the moment, and it's the kind of thing that everyone forgets about and becomes inactive after a while. If something does come up then of course we'll restart it. :) And yes, I agree with Oos. --Semyon 14:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC)